User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Xenplexianism: Animism
Xenplexianism is not a religion or an occult! Xenplexianism is Xenplexian science/magick and there are many aspects of Xenplexianism and Xenplexianism and its many aspects are taught at Xenplexa Academy, Some of the main aspects of Xenplexianism are: *Xenplexian qabbalah(Xen Qabbalah) *Xenplexian Magick *Xenplexian Spiritualism *Xenplexian Philosophy/Metaphysics *The History of existence Collective consciousness God Animism Animism is the religious belief that objects, places and creatures all possess a distinct spiritual essence. Potentially, animism perceives all things—animals, plants, rocks, rivers, weather systems, human handiwork and perhaps even words—as animated and alive. #the attribution of a living soul to plants, inanimate objects, and natural phenomena. #the belief in a supernatural power that organizes and animates the material universe. Animism encompasses the beliefs that all material phenomena have agency, that there exists no hard and fast distinction between the spiritual and physical (or material) world and that soul or spirit or sentience exists not only in humans, but also in everything. Levels of consciousness Xenplexianism says that everything and everyone is made up of energy which is God's consciousness and everything and everyone has its own consciousness but on different levels that fractal because of the fractaling morphogenetic field logos now let's go through some levels of consciousness: *atoms have a very low level of consciousness and isnt active because its structure isnt complex enough. *rocks and other objects also have a low level of consciousness because the structure isnt complex enough. *Cells, Bacteria, and plants have a higher level of consciousness but it is not advance and complex. *Animals have a higher level of consciousness but is not advance like humans and other alien races. *Humans and other alien races have a very complex and advance consciousness. Infinite intelligence The Law of One states that there is only one, and that one is the Infinite Creator, which Ra also calls “Infinite Intelligence” and “Intelligent Infinity.” It is impossible to describe the “one undifferentiated intelligent infinity, unpolarized, full and whole” but It can be activated or potentiated. Each portion of the creation contains, paradoxically, the whole. Logos and infinite intelligence These levels of consciousness fractal in a hierarchy pattern which is created because of the fractaling morphogenetic field and this creates a collective consciousness, everyone and everything are apart of a collective consciousness, God is a collective consciousness. The fractaling morphogenetic field God collective consciousness is a hierarchy and this is how it is ordered: *Collective consciousness of a planet: Sub-Sub-Logos *Collective consciousness of the Sun and solar system: Sub-Logos *Collective consciousness of the galaxy: Logos *Collective consciousness of the universe: A fraction of the infinite intelligence *Collective consciousness of the omniverse: The infinite intelligence God source Yahweh/Yunasai Avatars of the infinite intelligence Different aspects of this collective consciousness are Gods they are avatars of the infinite intelligence. These avatars are souls that were created and projected by God source to be able to reflect back to itself what it was, these souls were the Yanas who are crystal angels. 12 Gods of creation The 12 Gods of creation also known as the Ohalu Elohim are individual portions of the Infinite Intelligence, they are 12 of the 13 Gods of creation with the 13th being Yahweh the head of the collective consciousness. Category:Blog posts Category:Crystal angels Category:Xenplexian empire Category:Xen qabbalah Category:Xenplexa Academy